


I'll Support You

by asmaanixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Felicity Smoak tells Oliver Queen she's pregnant and they have a discussion regarding the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Support You

**Author's Note:**

> Eehh, it's alright. Again not one of my best. If any of you guys have some requests/prompts, then please feel free to share. :)

“How long have you known about this?” Oliver whispered.

“A few days. I don’t… I didn’t know what to do. I mean… this is huge. I never thought that it will ever get this far, Oliver. I swear.” Felicity defended. “We took all the precautions. I remembered to take a pill every morning, I kept a close eye on my cycles, I did everything…”

“Hey, hey,” Oliver cupped Felicity’s face as she began to cry. “This is not your fault. It happens.”

“Going through with this will change everything.” Felicity’s voice cracked.

“It already has.” Oliver replied.

He put a hand on Felicity’s stomach and took a deep breath.

“I’m ready, for this. But we’ll only keep it if you want to.” Oliver said.

“I don’t know if I do.” Felicity replied. “I… I don’t know if I want a baby Oliver. I still haven’t done all the things that I want to and I am in no way able to provide for this child. I don’t want to end up like my mother.”

“You’re not your mother Felicity.” Oliver tried to reason.

“I know I’m not, but let’s be honest Oliver. Our financial situation isn’t really great right now. And not to mention all the secret identities I know. I’m probably in more danger than all of you combined. I… I can’t put my child in danger. I want my child to be born in a loving and happy environment not one where I’m fearing for his or her father’s life. I don’t want that kind of stress. I don’t want to be constantly stuck down here.”

“You don’t have to. You have your job at Tech Village. You can work full time there now rather than cutting your hours. And I’ll try to see if I can manage to secure a position at Palmer Technologies.”

“What?” Felicity asked barely able to comprehend what Oliver was willing to give up.

“Felicity, I have spent most of my life giving up Oliver Queen so that the Arrow could exist.” He cupped her face again. “But this time, the Arrow will have to step down for Oliver Queen.”

Holding onto Oliver’s hand, Felicity raised herself up to kiss him.

“Whatever you decide on Felicity, I’ll support you.”


End file.
